1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to transferring a portion of energy from a vehicle to a device.
2. Discussion of Art
Devices or equipment can be located at geographic areas that do not have a power source or may be located in an area that a power source is not accessible. This can hinder the employment of devices and wayside equipment (as well as location of such devices and equipment) within the transportation industry.
It may be desirable to have a system and method for power systems that differ from those that are currently available.